Final Fantasy: Ultimate Adventure
by Joshua-44
Summary: All of the Final Fantasy's mixed together. Also, it is my first fic... Enjoy!
1. The War of the Magi

As you may notice along my story, it is a mixture of ALL the Final Fantasys. Anyways, enjoy  
my story!  
  
--------------------   
  
PART 1  
  
The year is 3506. The War of the Magi rages on...  
  
Jon: Jane!!! WHERE ARE YOU???  
  
Jane: (muffled voice) Jon... Please.. help.. Dying...  
  
Jon rushes over to Jane's voice. All that is left of her burning body is her body an head.  
  
Jon: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jane: ...  
  
Jon jumps up and his anger boils. Fire rushes around him. Towns,   
cities and bodies of water all around him explode. Everything goes black.  
  
After this devastating war of death, sadness, and sickness, the Four Crystals that held   
the world together and gave it power were almost destroyed.  
  
1000 years after the war, year 4050, iron and electricity are discovered.  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: ?????, Vicks, and Wedge go through Narshe and enter the mine shaft.   
  



	2. Vicks, Wedge, and ?????: East to and Thr...

--------------------   
  
PART 2  
  
Vicks and Wedge, folled by a strange girl, go to the edge of a cliff...  
  
Vicks: Wow... 1000 years after, and an Esper os found...   
Wedge: Hard to beleive...  
Vicks: And this... Sorceress... I heard she fried 50 of our soldiers in less than a minute!  
Wedge: Not to worry... This Slave Crown will rob her of all conciousness!  
Vicks: Come on! We'll move in from the East... Move out!  
  
Vicks and Wedge, in their big Magitek Armor suits, move out.  
  
---  
  
The three walk all the way back to the town of Narshe.  
  
Wedge: Let's put her on point. No sense taking any risks. Forward!  
  
Vicks and Wedge follow behind ????? as she leads the way through Narshe...  
  
After walking forward, they meet two guards...  
  
GUARD: Imperial Magitek Armor? Not even Narshe's safe any more!  
  
The two guards, and some dogs, attack Vicks, Wedge, and ?????, but the three quickly   
kill the guards, without any damage to themselves.  
  
Vicks: Move on!  
  
Any they do. Not far, but to the nearest path intersection... two guards and two Lobos   
(pretty much the same as dogs) come for the right.  
  
Guard: Narshe's freedom depends on us! Let's annihilate these Magitek Monsters!  
  
This battle, like the last, is short and sweet. In five minutes the guards's lifeless bodies  
are left rotting on the ground- unless Terra uses X-fer, which disintegrates them.  
  
Wedge: These fights are slowing us down! Let's try not to get into so many!  
  
?????, followed by the Imperial Magitek Armor Guards, press on, until...  
  
Guard: We've got 'em trapped now!  
  
Wedge: GRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Wedge lets out big lightning bolt. Suddenly, the 10 guards aren't to eager to fight any  
more!  
  
Vicks, Wedge and ????? press on. They come to some steps, awkwardly placed, and start to   
climb them.  
  
Guard: We must defend the mines! Attack them!  
  
Vicks and Wedge: Sigh...  
  
Vicks and Wedge make ????? do an X-Fer attack.   
  
Guards: GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Vicks: How I hate to see people suffer...  
  
Wedge: Yeah, right!  
  
Vicks and Wedge: Mwahahaha!  
  
The threesome walk to the entrance of a mine.  
  
Wedge: According to our source, the frozen Esper was found in a new mine shaft.  
...Maybe this one...  
  
Vicks: Only one way to find out!  
  
Vicks, Wedge and ????? enter the mine shaft...   
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: ?????, Vicks, and Wedge enter the mine shaft.   
  



	3. Vicks, Wedge, and ?????: The Esper

--------------------   
  
PART 3  
  
?????, followed by Vicks and Wedge, enter the dark mine shaft.   
  
Vicks: A... A.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
?????: Bless you.  
  
Vicks: Thanks!  
  
Vicks: Wait a minute!!!  
  
Wedge: Hehehehe!   
  
(for all of you who don't what the slave does... Wedge controlled ????? and made her say  
"Bless you" to Vicks)  
  
Vicks: ...  
  
Wedge: Come on! Stop wasting time and let's go...  
  
????? leads them farther into the mine shaft.   
  
Interrupted b the occasional Mine Monster, the three go farther into the mine.  
  
Vicks: OOF!  
  
Wedge: Eh? What happened?  
  
Vicks: ?!? Oh? Oh... There's a gate here...  
  
Wedge: What do we do now?  
  
Vicks: I'll handle this. Stand back!  
  
????? and Wedge back away from the gate.  
  
Vicks: ... Hiiiii-yaaaaaa!  
  
Vicks smashes the gate apart.  
  
Wedge: Good smash.. Come on, let's go. I'm getting tired of all this dust.  
  
The three once again press forward. Suddenly, a guard shoves them back.  
  
Guard: We won't hand over the Esper!!!  
  
The guard runs away.  
  
Guard: Whelk! Get them!  
  
A huge snail-like monster attacks them...  
  
Vicks: Hold it! Think back to our briefding...  
  
Wedge: What about it?!  
  
Vicks: Do you recall hearing about a monster that eats lightning...   
  
Wedge: ...and stores the energy in its shell!   
  
Vicks: Right. So whatever you do, do't attack the shell!   
  
Wedge: Alright already!  
  
Vicks and Wedge hit the Whelk with fire. ????? gets the snail with TekMissile.  
  
Whelk: Gruu...  
  
The Whelk goes inside of its shell.  
  
Vicks and Wedge and ????? heal each other.  
  
Whelk: Gruu...  
  
The Whelk comes out again.  
  
????? Vicks and Wedge hit the Whelk again.  
  
Whelk: Gruu! Grruuuuuuuuuuuu....  
  
The Whelk explodes.  
  
Vicks: Huh! That was easy!  
  
The three walk North more. Suddenly, they find some stairs.  
  
Wedge: GASP!  
  
Vicks: What is it?!?  
  
Wedge: Look... Up there...  
  
Vicks: GASP! THE ESPER!!!  
  
Vicks and Wedge walk up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, 75 rats come out of a hole.   
  
RAT LEADER: ATTACK THEM!!!  
  
Vicks and Wedge, mesmerised, freeze the rats. Then ????? hits them with a TekMissile. They  
explode.  
  
Vicks: This is the frozen Esper...  
  
The Esper, Tritoch, attacks them.  
  
Wedge: Hey! What's the matter? Do you know something we don't?  
  
Girl/?????: ...  
  
The girl walks towards Tritoch the Esper.  
  
The frozen creature begins emitting an eerie light...  
  
Wedge: Where's that light coming from?! Vwaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Wedge disintegrates. His body molecules explode and disappear.  
  
Vicks: Hey!   
Wedge... where are you?  
W......what's happening?! Vwaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Girl: ...   
  
The girl backs away. Electricity flows between the two. Explosions occur on the girls body.   
  
More blue, eerie light comes from Tritoch.  
  
The girl blacks out...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: ????? true name revealed! Vicks and Wedge dead, the girl finds herself beeing   
hunted down by the Empire.   
  



	4. Terra, Locke and the Old Man: Getting Te...

--------------------   
  
PART 4  
  
The girl blacks out. Next thing, she feels a soft pillow on her head. Her aching limbs  
are finally rested, healed, and releaxed.  
  
She hears footsteps. They stop right next to her.  
  
The girl walks over to the man.  
  
Girl: Where am I...?  
  
The room spun around dizzily. The Girl touched her head.  
  
Old Man: Whoa! And I only just removed the crown!  
  
Girl: ...head...hurts...  
  
The girl sat on the floor. She thought she would either faint, throw up, or die- with the  
room spinning around so much.  
  
The Old Man went over to a little helmet looking thing.  
  
Old Man: Easy! This is a Slave Crown. The others had complete control over you while you   
were wearing it.  
  
Feeling the pain and dizziness ease, the girl stood up.  
  
Girl: I can't remember a thing...  
Old Man: Don't worry. It'll all come back to you...in time, that is.  
  
Girl: ....  
  
The girl racked her memory for any piece of information, for any particle of a life   
that she had.  
  
("CHARACTER: TERRA. A mysterious woman, age 18, born with the gift of magic.)"  
  
Girl: My name...is...TERRA...  
  
Old Man: Impressive! I've never heard of anyone recovering this fast...!  
  
---  
  
Outside of the warmth of the man's house, in the same town of Narshe that his house was in,  
Soldiers and Dogs ran around. Suddenly, one came to his door.   
  
Dog: WOOF! WOOF!  
  
Soldier: I've found it! Come here, Celes! Help me get the Girl out!  
  
Soldier 2: Open up! Give us back the girl nad the Empire's Magitek Armor!!  
  
Celes: ...   
  
---  
  
Inside the house, the man ran over to the door.  
  
Soldier: Open up! We want that girl! She's an officer of the Empire!  
  
Terra walked over to the old man.  
  
Terra: Empire...? Magitek Armor...?  
  
Old Man: Look, I have to get you out of here! I don't have time to explain!  
  
The Old Man ran towards to the back door.  
  
Old Man: Over here!  
  
He ran and stopped next to the door.  
  
Terra went over to him.  
  
Old Man: Make your way through the mines! I'll keep these brutes occupied!  
  
Terra hesitantly walked out the back door and followed a bridge to the mines.  
  
At one point, the bridge went right above the street.  
  
Soldier: She's up there!!  
  
4 soldiers ran below her, then ran away.  
  
Old Man: Run, Terra! I'll send help!  
  
Terra ran along the bridge, until she finally got to the mines.   
  
She made her way by torchlight, occasionally getting items in a box, GP (Gold Pieces, the  
currency in that part of the world) and running into monsters.  
  
Were-Rat: SSSSSSSSSS!!  
Terra: Eeeeek!  
  
Terra's fright made fire explode and the Were-Rat burned up.  
  
---  
  
Terra continued, farther, farther, farther- until finally she couldn't see any daylight.   
Now it was all torchlight.   
  
She clcimbed up some steps and went around a curve. She heard some guards shouting.   
  
Guard: You take this way, I'll take that way... And we can follow the trail of dead bodies!  
  
Terra gasped and fear, loneliness and utter despair shut in. She panicked. She ran up   
the curve, not even stopping to brush herself off when she tripped and hit her knee open.  
Red blood flowed. She ran faster. Behind her, she heard dogs barking and a guard started   
laughing about a dog drinking the blood. Terra shuddered.  
  
Soldier: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!  
Celes: Kefta wouldn't be happy knowing you stolew his laugh!  
Soldier: SHUT UP!   
  
Terra heard fist hit face. She heard the cry of the woman named Celes and somehow, she felt  
a connection towards her.   
  
Terra felt herself shudder when the woman named Celes mentioned Kefka. She knew him.   
Who was he?   
Good? Evil? Terra was confused. Who was this "Empire"? Was it good? Or bad? Or maybe the  
Old Man himself was teamed up with these soldiers. Maybe her poisoned some water and gave   
it to her!  
  
Terra was convinced that the old man was evil and the Empire was good.   
  
Or maybe the soldiers were good! Maybe she was a criminal and the were simply   
trying to catch her!   
  
Terra her the woman named Celes cry out, and the soldier laugh.  
  
It was then that she felt love towards the woman, and wanted to kill those soldiers.   
  
She thought about going back and killing the guards, but then she remebered the Old Man.  
  
No, he was a nice man. She continued to run.  
  
Terra, awoken from her dream when she ran into the wall, ran into a corner.   
  
She gasped. The guards rounded a corner. Celes, the woman, had a bloodied face. The soldiers  
were kicked her. She shuddered and collapsed on the ground.   
  
Soldier: Got her!  
  
Terra ran t othe left.  
  
More guards.  
  
She backed up and fell down a hole. She stood up, sat down, and blacked out. Then she   
had a flashback...   
  
-----------------------  
This is how her flashback went...  
  
Kefka: My sweet little magic user...! Vweee, he, he! With this slave crown I'll   
practically OWN you!!  
  
Kefka put a Slave Crown on her.  
  
Then Kefka tested her put against three guards. She burned them up.  
  
Kefka: Vwee, hee, hee! Good! Burn up everything!  
  
---  
  
Then Terra saw herself behind a woman... Could it be? It was Celes, the soldier!  
  
Kefka and another stood next to each other.  
  
The head-looking man stood in front of them, facing hundreds of soldiers.  
  
Gestahl(the head-man): We stand on the brink of a major breakthrough! In days to come,   
we'll witnessa total revival of magic! It is our destiny, and ours alone,   
to take this mystic force and claim what is rightfully ours!   
  
Kefka, the other man and Celes walked behind Gestahl and raised their arms.  
  
Gestahl: With our new-found power, nothing can stand in our way!   
  
The guard and everyone else, besides Terra, raised their arms.  
  
Everyone: Hurrah! Long live Emporer Getahl!  
  
Then Terra's flashback turned into darkness...  
-----------------------  
  
Back at the Old Man's house, someone was just arriving through the back door.  
  
Old Man: Took you long enough! How goes the robbing and the plundering trade?  
  
The man who just entered looked very surprised.  
  
("CHARACTER: LOCKE. Treasure hunter and trail worn traveler, searching the world over   
for relics of the past...)"  
  
Locke: I PREFER the term treasure hunting!  
  
Old Man: Ha! Semantic nonsense!   
Locke: There's a HUGE difference!  
  
Locke looked at the ground with blank eyes.  
  
Locke: Anyway, were you the one who sent for me?   
  
Old Man: Yeah. There's a girl I'd like you to meet.  
  
Locke rushed over to him.  
  
Locke: ......!? This had better not have anything to do with that Magitek-riding,   
imperial... witch!!!  
  
The Old Man walked away and nodded.  
  
Old Man: Imperial troops are pursuing her even as we speak. This town is no match for the   
Empire.  
Our independence can only be assured if we join forces with the Returners,   
and underground resistance movement.  
That girl wasn't responsible for her actions. We must get her to understand our dilemma!  
  
Locke: All right... I think we'd better help her...  
  
Old Man: Agreed. Make your way first to Figaro, and talk to the king.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: ????? true name revealed! Vicks and Wedge dead, the girl finds herself beeing   
hunted down by the Empire.   
  



	5. Locke and Terra: Going to Figaro Castle

--------------------   
  
PART 5  
  
Locke jumped down the hole and landed next to Terra.  
  
Locke: Hmm... Out cold...  
  
Suddenly, Locke heard voices and noises somewhere in the cavern. He saw a guard come   
towards him.  
  
Guard: Now we gotcha!  
  
5 other groups were behind him.  
  
Locke: Wonderful... There's a whole bunck of 'em...   
  
("Species: Moogles. They are little white teddy bears with pinkinsh/reddish wings.")  
("Species: Espers. I forgot to tell you about them before, and I'll tell more later.  
They are magical species that you learn magic spells from")  
  
Moogle: Kupo...   
  
Two moogles came out of a little hole in the wall.  
  
One inspected Terra, and the other went over to Locke.  
  
Locke: Moogles...! Are you saying you want ot help me?   
  
The two turned to face Locke and nodded. They jumped in the air and spun around.  
  
Moogles: Kupo!!!  
  
---  
  
Three moogles came out of the hole and went to be in Locke's group. Then more came out. Now  
there were three groups with four in each group.  
  
Locke: OK... There are three ways they could come up here and attack Terra... I say one   
group guards each entrance! Agreed?  
  
Moogles X11: KUPO!!!  
  
So each group went to entrance and waited for a group of soldiers. They each fought their   
share of soldiers. Finally, when all five groups were annihilated, the only one left was   
the main soldier... The two groups of moogles went down towards the head guy, but Locke's   
group stayed back- to guard Terra.  
  
The 8 moogles attacked the soldiers and the main guy from all sides.   
  
Moogles: Kupo... Kupo.. Kupo. KUPO. KUPO! KUPO!! KUPO!!!   
  
The moogles hardly got injured. It was 3 Guards Vs. 8 Moogles! The guards fell on the   
ground, unconsious.   
  
All of the moogles, getting a signal from their Head Moogle, ran bakc into the hole.   
  
Locke: ... Terra? Wake up!  
  
Terra sat up, stood up, and started to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and fainted again.   
Locke picked her up and carried her throught mines, to a different entrance Terra had not   
come from, and put Terra on the ground.  
  
Locke: Let's see... Where is it?  
  
Locke groped along the wall.  
  
Locke: Ah, here it is!   
  
Locke pushed some stone in and the wall open with crash.  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke: Ah! So you're with us, now?   
  
Terra: Where am I? Who are you?   
  
Locke: 'Name's Locke. Pleased to meet you!  
  
Terra: What are you going to going to do with me?   
  
Locke: Well, if you can't walk, I'm going to carry you through that door and all the way,  
15 miles, to the king of Figaro Castle, Edgar.   
  
Terra: Figaro? Edgar?  
  
Locke: Figaro is an area. There's Figaro Castle, West Figaro(a town) and other places.  
Edgar is the king of all Figaro.  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke: Can you walk?  
  
Terra: Yes, I can walk!   
  
Locke: Touchy, touchy! Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's go.  
  
Locke led Terra through the opening in the wall. Once outside, Locke turned around and   
pressed a button. The wall crahed down again.  
  
Locke: Remember this secret... It might just come in handy later!  
  
Locke led Terra South, to Figaro Castle...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: Terra and Locke head South to the desert. They enter Figaro Castle, and King  
Edgar joins the party.  
  



	6. Terra, Locke and Edgar: Figaro and the R...

--------------------   
  
PART 6  
  
Locke lead Terra South, to Figaro Castle.   
  
First they manouvered around some mountains. Then, they went some woods. Then some   
grassland. Finally, they entered the desert.   
  
Desert Crawler: Kiiidseeen!!!  
Locke: Terra! Help me fight him!  
Desert Crawler: [SANDSTORM]  
Locke and Terra: AAAAAAAHHH!!!  
Terra: [FIRE]  
Desert Crawler: Geee! It buuuuurnsssssss!!!  
Locke: [FIGHT] Hiiiiyaaaaaa!!!  
Desert Crawler: [DIES]  
  
Locke: Yah! Woohoo! We killed his sorry desert butt!  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke: Now... Figaro Castle should be somewhere around here....  
Terra: Is that it?  
Locke: No, that's just a... But... But... NOO!!! Come on, help me look for Figaro!  
Terra: What is it?  
Locke: The Empire's Raiding Party, getting ready to attack!  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke frantically ran around, trying to find Figaro.  
  
Locke: We simply MUST find Figaro and warn King Edgar!  
  
Terra: I... I think I see it!  
  
Locke: Yes! There it is!  
  
Locke ran as fast as he could, and Terra followed.  
  
---  
  
Figaro Guard: No admittance! Oh... It's you! In that case, you ma enter.  
  
Terra and Locke make their way towards the Throne Room.  
  
---  
  
Locke: Edgar! I'm here!  
  
("CHARACTER: Edgar. The heir to the throne, won the throne in a coin toss against his   
brother, Sabin.")  
-------   
Edgar: So... This is... THE one? And I mean | THE | ONE!!!  
-------   
Locke: Yup. This is THE one. The MAGIC USER! I saw her use some too!  
  
Terra looked at the ground.  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Edgar rushed to her side.  
  
Edgar: Hi! I'm King Edgar of Figaro Castle! The people of Figaro pretend to allied with  
the Empire, but we're really on the side of the Returners...  
  
Locke: That's just the thing! On the way, we saw tens, maybe hundreds, of Magitek   
Soldiers!   
  
Edgar: WHAT?!  
  
Locke: You need to get of here, now! They were just at the adge of the desert!  
  
Edgar: ... We'll move tomorrow. Right now, you need some rest!  
  
---  
3 hours later  
---  
  
Royal Guard: There's s...s...someone t-to see you, Ed...Ed...Edgar!  
  
Edgar: Who is it?  
  
Kefka: ME! Mwahahaha!  
  
Edgar: Kefka! With all your soldiers, too... I though we were allies!  
  
Kefka: Well, it's like this... We're looking for certain woman... Unimportant, of course!  
  
Edgar: Hmmm... There are so many girls 'round here, it's hard to keep track of them all!  
  
Kefka: Well, if it's like that, then I hope a certain thing won't happen to your castle...  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kefka, along with his guards, walked off into the desert and out of sight.  
  
- - - - -  
NEXT DAY  
- - - - -   
  
Edgar: [gets out of bed] What?! What's all that racket?!  
  
Edgar rushed out of his royal bedroom. The whole castle was burning.   
  
Guard: Kefka... Came... Burning... Everything, burning!!!  
  
Edgar: NURSE!!!!!  
  
Nurse: Yes, Edgar?  
  
Edgar: Get this guard out here!  
  
Nurse: Yes, sir! Right away, sir!  
  
Kefka: Have you changed your mind yet, Edgar?  
  
Edgar: No! [whistles]  
  
Three Chocobos (big yellow birds that you can ride on) ran around the corner of the   
Castle.   
  
Edgar: Gando! Get ready to go!  
  
Gando: Yes, sir!  
  
Edgar jumped on a chocobo and ran around the castle. Terra and Locke jumped on the other  
chocobos when they passed under the bridge.  
  
Locke: This is great!  
  
The castle's wings started to retract. All the guards shut the doors and went inside.  
The castle started to burrow underground.  
  
Kefka: Vwaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Kefka was flung off of the castle at a tremendous speed.  
  
Kefka: Guards! Get them!!  
  
The Magitek Guard ran towards the three on the chocobos.   
  
Terra used fire against him.  
  
Edgar: Did you just see that?!?  
  
Locke: Yeah! It was MAGIC! M - A - G - I - C!!!  
  
Edgar: M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
M  
MAGIC?!?!?  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke: Yes...  
  
Edgar: Sorry, Terra, I've just never seen... M A G I C being performed!!  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Locke: Anyway... Back to the guard!  
  
I couldn't say they did it quickly, but they killed the Magitek Guard.  
  
Locke: Yesssss!!!  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Kefka: Oooh, I'll get you, just you wait!!!  
  
Edgar: Ooh, you scare me!  
  
Locke: Hehehehe....  
  
Terra: ...  
  
Edgar: Let's go!  
  
After they went a ways, Edgar announced their plans.  
  
Edgar: Terra, we're taking you South to the Returner's hideout to meet Banon.  
  
Terra: Banon?  
  
Edgar: Yes, he's the head man at the Returner's hideout.  
  
The three headed south...   
  
--------------------   
  
  
Did you enjoy my story so far? If you did- or didn't- please review me! Thanks...  
  
Next up: Terra, Locke and Edgar head South and meet Banon. An injured Returner stumble   
sin. The hideout had been discovered! What will they do?  
  
  



End file.
